May I?
by blackkitty479
Summary: Post Awakening. After a welcome back party for Nikola goes terribly... right, he comes up with a rather... bold request. Will he get his wish come true or will Helen decide he has crossed the line this time? T plus, M for safety.


**_Dear Evi,_**

**_I am sorry I wasn't here to tell you "Happy Birthday" from me too but I was away from home and from any sign of civilization a.k.a Internet for two weeks... I hope this fic will make up for my absence. You know what they say, 'Better late than never", huh? ;)_**

* * *

><p>"God Helen, if this is your idea of welcome back parties… I think we should do the revamping thing more often." Nikola whispered cheekily on Helen's skin.<p>

"Hey, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind. Let's say I only do this for really old and good friends."

"Annnnnnnnd?" He stressed the 'N' so sexily he caused a wave of heat run down her body. God, he was good. Too good. Helen sighed a little before answering and she cuddled some more in his arms. One of the things she had found about him was that his muscles were incredibly good for cuddling. Deliciously hard but at the same time insanely comfortable for cuddling. But then again, Nikola was a man of contrasts. That was what she liked the most about him.

"And lovers." She gave him a guttery grin as his arms encircled her tighter.

"That's better." Nikola whispered in her ear. "And spare me with the**_ I hadn't planned this_** stuff. Helen, you sent the children away for some monster catching expedition that could have waited at least one more day, you dressed with the sexiest dress I've ever seen you- not that I am complaining but..."

"Yes, my favourite dress. Which you were so kind to tore apart." Helen muttered.

"Oh come on. I was a bit too hasty, maybe, but I apologized, didn't I?" Nikola asked planting a soft kiss on her neck.

"Oh you surely did." Helen couldn't help a guttery grin. Oh yes, Nikola really knew how to apologize. She wasn't going to forget that naughty tongue of his swirling and licking deep inside her, nor the way his neck vibrated on her thigh as she played with that insanely ruffable hair.

"But anyway, I didn't think things would get this far. I mean I could have thought about one or two kisses, but not this." Helen continued.

Nikola smirked as he pulled her even closer, crushing her back to his body as he rubbed against her.

"Regrets?" he whispered with a smirk.

Helen didn't reply, but only closed her eyes, allowing herself to relive the last few hours a bit. She was lying naked in Nikola Tesla's arms, after what had been probably the best sex she had ever had in over 150 years. Why in God's name would she have any regrets?

To be completely honest with herself, she really didn't think things would get this far. It had started in a completely tame way. She had just invited him to drink a glass of wine with her in order to celebrate his return as a vampire. They sat in her office, chatting like the two old friends they were, with her trying to pretend she hadn't noticed how sexy he was, as usually. Truth is, she didn't care too much if he was a vampire or not. But he being one gave him a sense of confidence that made him insanely irresistible. Not that he wasn't already like that, but this clearly didn't help.

And then, while they were standing there, Nikola had broken the silence.

"What if she isn't really dead, Helen? What if you brought back the vampire race only to save me?"

"Nikola, you are alive and immortal again. This is all that matters. I don't care if Afina is not dead. The important thing is that you are not dead. And if I had to start a global crisis to save you, I'm totally fine with that." The words had left her mouth before she had been able to stop them. Sure, she loved him, but giving him a hint this big wasn't exactly her type. But she had been scared that day. Scared of losing him, scared of having him dying in her arms…

However she hadn't been able to think about this too much because she had seen his look and immediately froze. There was something in that look- tons of lust, but under that lust there was something else. There was love. She had known what would happen before it did, but she hadn't made a single step to stop it. The next second, his mouth was over hers, his tongue licking her lips, begging to gain entrance. And she had responded with an equal amount of passion. His lips were soft as silk and his tongue, naughty and hungry. Hungry to taste each corner of her mouth. Before she knew it, her hands had gone under his shirt, exploring his chest. And they had liked the feeling a lot. She had suspected he was hot, but this was way beyond any of her expectations. Silly her, thinking that those 27 laps he swum every day didn't show off. Oh, they showed. In an extremely delicious way if she might add.

To be quite honest with herself, she didn't exactly remember whose idea was to get on the floor. The next memory she had was that they had both fallen on the floor, with her on top, and she had removed those annoying pants off him. Helen hadn't been able to help a smirk. Black silk boxers. She could have bet her life Nikola was the type to wear that. However, what she hadn't expected was for him to be that hung. She wasn't exactly the type to value size too much, but given the fact that her first lover had been...rather...petite... she clearly didn't mind size when there was the case. And Nikola was clearly the case. She had let her lips tease him a bit over those boxers, only to hear him panting -another sound she had learned to love lately- and then she had almost tore those annoying boxers apart, making sure that he was completely exposed to her greedy looks. He was full and perfect and she hadn't been able to stop biting her lip at his incredibly sexy sight.

And then of course, he had had to make a cheeky comment about her being overdressed and to take care of the matter by ripping her dress off with his talons-being a vampire had its advantages after all- and then he had apologized for doing it in that extremely convincing way.

And after that, well, heaven had broken loose. He had managed to convince her somehow to stay on top -something she had accepted reluctantly at first- but in the end it had been totally worth it. Nikola had even made some cheeky comment about the fact that if she didn't like it she could change places. And she had accepted it- and regretted the next moment. Helen remembered freezing when she had felt him at her entrance. Huge, throbbing and deliciously hard. She was trying to convince herself that the feeling wasn't that good and that she didn't have to moan so soon, no need to give him too much satisfaction at first- but then he had thrusted into her. Bullseye. He had found her sore point insanely fast and after that he had given her the best hour of her life. Funny thing is, he could have made wild sex with her and she would have forgotten in a month. Well, maybe an year given the size aspect, but that was not the point. Instead, he had made sweet love to her. He had been so sweet and tender and so wild at the same time that he had driven her crazy. She wasn't going to forget anytime soon their bodies moving in perfect sync, nor his hot lips running all over her body, caressing, touching and tasting her until she had completely lost control and screamed his name over and over again.

And now, there they were, both of them still panting, cuddled in each other's arms. A short break to take their breaths. So, no, she clearly didn't regret a single thing.

"Actually, Nikola, I wouldn't say I regret anything." Helen whispered with a moan.

"Excellent." With these words, he let her go and got off the floor, as she watched him with a surprised look. Before she knew it, he was on top of her again, approaching her neck with feline movements, his muscles tensing with every new step he made, until his lips were inches close to her neck. He let his tongue explore her neck, grunting lowly as he found one of her veins. The movement of her blood underneath her skin drove him crazy.

"May I?" he asked on a pleading voice.

"What, bite me? I thought you didn't feed on humans, Nikola." Helen said on a cold tone. She didn't like the idea too much. Although she had wondered a few times what it would be like. But she wasn't sure she wanted to let him do this so soon.

"You are not exactly human, Helen. Besides, I won't feed. Technically speaking."

Helen threw him a questioning look. " Explain yourself."

"Helen, vampires don't bite only for feeding. As a matter of fact, if you do it properly, I heard it can be... almost orgasmic. Besides, I promise I won't do it again this century if you don't like it."

"And you're confident you'll do it properly." It wasn't a question.

"You know, Helen, after the last hour... how can _you_ not be sure I will?" Nikola asked cheekily.

_Touche_, Helen thought. Very well. If cheeky was what he wanted... " Well, Nikola, sorry but I don't believe in legends and rumors. I am a scientist, after all." Helen said. She paused a little, just to enjoy that awfully cute look of dissapointment in his eyes. "However... I do believe in facts. So if you provide me any proof..."

The look in his eyes was so sexy that she had to swallow hard to maintain her focus. It was the second time she ever saw that look on him - the look that said _I want you. And I will have you. Right here, right know. And there is nothing you can do about it._ Exactly what she needed to lose control. She tilted her head so he could give him better access and in a second he felt his teeth piercing her neck. Nikola had been right all along. It was an exquisite sensation. Adrenaline was rushing through her body, her rational mind wondering if he will be able to stop before actually harming her- and the rest of her body not giving a damn about this. It just felt too good. It felt like a piece of silk caressing her skull. Scary, but at the same time incredibly good. Who knew that the border between fear and pleasure could be so bloody tempting? She was panting hard as his tongue ran up and down on her neck, licking her blood, careful not to waste a single drop. Helen felt a powerful sting in her stomach, a sting that had absolutely nothing to do with fear. But it had a lot to do with pleasure. His hot lips exploring her neck, the way his heart beats against her chest, the way he pressed his body hard against her from head to toe, making it extremely hard for her to breathe- it drove her crazy. Nikola wasn't exactly able to focus either. He had never tasted human blood before, but he would have bet his life that it wasn't something that could even begin to compare to Helen's blood. So hot, so full of life and so delicious in the most sensual sense of the word... He could taste the life from her blood. She may have seemed strong, but in the end she was so deliciously fragile it turned him extremely on. For a moment, he wasn't even sure he will be able to stop within time. But then, something else invaded his mind. Thoughts, but they weren't his. They were Helen's thoughts, the most intimate of them all. They fed his mind in a way more profound that her blood could have ever done. And he was shocked by what he found hidden in the most secret corners of her mind. Maybe he should have felt guilty, invading her privacy like that, but what he found out was surprising even for him. She wanted him- he expected that, especially after the previous hour- but, what was the most important, she loved him. Helen Magnus loved him. This was way better than any revamp ever. She loved him.

_"A bloody stud _eh?" Nikola asked cheekily. "I like the sound of that."

"What? How did you..." Helen began asking and then realized the truth. "You did not say anything about also having access to my mind you cheeky bastard." She said, pretending to sound angry.

"I am so not sorry for that. Oh and, Helen, if you wanted us to use that whip... you just had to say."

"Shut up." she muttered. 'I hate you."

"Riiiiiight." Nikola didn't even bother trying to hide the disbelief in his voice.

_Great job, Helen, go ahead and try to convince the best lover you had in your life that you hate him. Riiight. _Helen thought. Oh well. Since he had already read her mind, she could begin to admit the truth.

"You know what you said, Nikola? That you won't do it again this century?"

"Yeeeees?" Nikola said questioningly.

"Well... I guess I could let you do it once or twice. Or even third times. **_If_** you behave." Helen replied.

"A century?"

She cuddled some more in his arms, letting him clean all the blood from her neck and gave him the sexiest guttery grin he had ever seen. "A night, Nikola."

"Thought so." Nikola whispered cheekily before his mouth took over hers again. After all, they had to spend the time somehow until she would be rested enough for them to try her bedroom at last- that is, if they were going to be willing to waste the time getting there, a thing that Nikola clearly had some doubts about...


End file.
